Торт, невеста и волшебные конфеты
by Anna-Marta
Summary: Жених сбежал за день до свадьбы...


Я помню тот свадебный торт из восхитительных взбитых сливок. Он пах ванилью и непередаваемо волшебно смотрелся на твоем раскрасневшемся лице. Я помню, как ловко слизывал остатки лакомства с твоих щек, пока неугомонная Элис возилась с платьем, помню, как ты обзывала меня похотливым кобелем и скотиной. Солнышко мое, сладкая, любимая Изабелла…

. . .

А ведь все казалось таким безнадежным в то хмурое субботнее утро. В гости к сестре на выходные я приехал совершенно случайно. С Элис мы никогда не были близки: жили как кошка с собакой с тех самых пор, как это чудо, которое зачем-то в дополнение ко мне решили завести родители, научилось ползать и выговаривать слова, чертовски обидные слова.

— Ничтожество! Жалкий неудачник! Ни одна приличная девушка не может терпеть тебя больше двух месяцев. Сколько раз тебя уже бросали? — кричала Эл, в то время как я разбирал свой чемодан.

В чем-то она была права. С девушками мне не везло. Точнее, им не везло со мной.

— Ты меня всю жизнь терпишь, Элис. Значит, я не так уж и безнадежен.

— Это не считается Эдвард. Я твоя сестра. Мне просто приходится, — прикусив губку, простонала Эл.

— Будешь опять выпытывать подробности моей очередной неудачной любовной истории? — зная, что любопытство — слабое место сестры, поинтересовался я.

— Я тороплюсь, конечно, но ты ведь расскажешь мне все по дороге? — не зная, на что соглашаюсь, я кивнул.

Через пять минут я уже сидел за рулем старого "бьюика", рассказывал про Таню, свое последнее увлечение, и послушно поворачивал на тех перекрестках, которые указывала Элис, стараясь не удивляться тому, что у сестры в субботу рано утром есть какие-то дела.

Таня, платиновая блондинка с длинными ногами, работала в издательстве. У них возникли проблемы с одним из авторов. За дело, которое обещало дойти до суда, взялась юридическая фирма, в которой я был тогда младшим партнером. Все развивалось очень быстро: утром познакомились, вечером пропустили по стаканчику в ближайшем баре, ночью переспали. Банально настолько, что хоть добровольно лезь с тоски в петлю. Мне всегда нравилась романтика, часто представлялись белые розы и ванны, наполненные шампанским вместо воды, прогулки под луной, старомодные танцы, в которых, кажется, можно крутиться целую вечность, не видя ничего вокруг кроме проникновенных глаз любимой. Холодные серые глаза Тани проникновенными можно было назвать лишь с большой натяжкой, а шампанскому она предпочитала виски со льдом. Мы встречались шесть недель и два дня, пока я не переспал с Кейт, совершенно случайно оказавшейся ее сестрой. Так я впервые за несколько лет остался абсолютно свободным, чему и был несказанно рад. Отношения, они так утомляют. Элис, как обычно в своем репертуаре, высмеивала каждое сказанное мной слово. Ей-то что? У нее личная жизнь вполне сложилась — есть Джаспер, спокойный как удав тип, вечно то ли заспанный, то ли с похмелья. Ко мне относится с подозрением, работает в хирургическом отделении одной из клиник Сиэтла, врач-анестезиолог.

— Как Джаспер поживает? — поинтересовался я ради поддержания разговора.

— Нормально, — ответила Элис. — А почему ты вдруг спросил?

Вот так всегда! Проявляешь элементарную вежливость, а тут уже ищется какой-то подвох.

Примерно через час мы добрались до нужного места, коим оказался свадебный салон. Я не слишком сильно удивился этому, скорее начал немного волноваться.

— Элис, ты выходишь замуж? — спросил я осторожно, за что и был награжден уничтожающим взглядом.

— Нет, Эдвард. Репетирую, — ответила сестра, заставляя меня задуматься и напрячься пуще прежнего.

Приняв мудрое решение не мельтешить ни у кого под ногами, я как можно более удобно устроился на стоявшем в углу мягком диванчике и непринужденно запустил руку в вазу с леденцами. Краем глаза мне было видно, как Элис в соседнем помещении, отделенном от основного стеклянной ширмой, разглядывает протянутый девушкой в форменной белой блузке букет. Сестра активно жестикулировала и, пытаясь что-то показать, грубо водила пальцем по лепесткам несчастных лилий. Господи, цветы-то ей чем не угодили?

Когда Элис маленьким смертоносным вихрем пронеслась мимо меня, я уже готов был подумать, что наша миссия здесь подошла к концу, но потом разглядел телефон, зажатый в руках у сестры — просто какой-то отчаянный человек рискнул ей позвонить, оторвав тем самым от важного дела. Может, Джаспер? На него она хотя бы кричит не так громко. Закинув в рот еще один леденец, я блаженно откинул голову на спинку дивана. Хорошо. Никто не достает, не тормошит, не пристает с поцелуйчиками и требованиями пойти в парк, кафе, ресторан, бар. Можно просто расслабиться и отдохнуть.

— Эдвард, — срывающимся голосом позвала сестра. Открыв глаза, я спустился с небес на землю и увидел заплаканную Элис. Она беспомощно стирала тыльной стороной ладони слезы с лица, размазывая по щекам остатки туши и подводки. Или чем там еще обычно красятся по утрам?

"Вот и кончилась твоя счастливая спокойная жизнь, Эдвард Мейсен, — тут же пронеслось в моей голове, — и продлилось твое счастье ровно десять минут!"

Поднявшись на ноги, я бережно обнял сестру за плечи, похлопал ладонью по спине и постарался не думать, во что в скором времени превратиться моя светлая рубашка, мужественно принимавшая на себя все сопли, слезы и черно-синие остатки косметики.

— Ну, крошка, кто тебя обидел? А? Кто посмел испортить настроение моей маленькой девочке? — закатив глаза и поджав губы, спросил я у сестры.

— Я не маленькая! И не смей меня так называть! — завопила Элис, вырвавшись из моих ласковых рук.

— Эл, ты чего бесишься? Меня-то за что поносить? — поинтересовался я с нескрываемым возмущением у маленькой злой фурии, уже почти готовой разнести буквально все вокруг.

— За то, что ты такой же козел, как и тот тип. Ненавижу! Ненавижу! Ненавижу!

Расторопная девушка, та, которая показывала Элис букет, принесла стакан воды.

— Не обращайте внимание. Перед свадьбой все нервничают, — шепнула она мне на ухо, прежде чем вновь удалиться. Здорово, может, тоже понервничать. Стукнуться головой об стену, например, или упасть на пол в припадке бешенства. Тогда, меня тоже начнут жалеть.

— Кого ты ненавидишь, Элис? Меня?

— Тебя тоже. Но его все-таки больше, — выливая на юбку содержимое злосчастного стакана, выдала сестра.

— А его, это кого?

— Эммета Маккарти, чтоб ему пусто было! — пока Элис вопила, мои брови удивленно ползли вверх. Почему? Да потому что я слышал это сочетание имени и фамилии вообще в первый раз. Или забыл? Или не знал? Может, просто что-то важное где-то упустил?

— Элис, а кто это? — сестра нервно захлопала слипшимися ресницами.

— Мерзкий ублюдок, который должен был завтра жениться на моей подруге, а вместо этого сбежал во Флориду со своей белобрысой секретаршей.

— Супер! — только и мог я сказать в ответ. — Значит, никакой свадьбы не будет.

— Не будет? Ты хотя бы понимаешь, скольких трудов мне стоило все это организовать? Четыре месяца! Четыре месяца моей жизни! Эксклюзивное платье из китайского набивного шелка, пятиярусный торт со взбитыми сливками, приглашения в форме сердечек! Я лично составляла список гостей, сама подписывала все двести шесть карточек. А он…

— Эл, прости, конечно, но не слишком ли ты увлеклась этой свадьбой? — заблаговременно отойдя на два шага назад, спросил я у сестры.

— Нет, Эдвард. Не слишком! Это свадьба моей лучшей подруги. И я не позволю какому-то кретину все сорвать. Едем домой. Быстро!

— Слушаюсь, мой капитан, — ответил я обреченно. Последние слова сестры все никак не выходили из головы. Жених сбежал за день до свадьбы. Как же такое можно исправить? Настоящий маразм! А вообще, интересно, что надо было сделать с беднягой, чтобы довести до такого. Хотя, зная Элис…

Дома, то есть дома у Элис, нас ждал Джаспер, неизвестно откуда материализовавшийся, одетый в спортивные штаны с полосками и мягкие тапочки какого-то сомнительного красно-розового цвета.

— Привет, Эдвард… Элис, — пробурчал он не нам, а скорее себе под нос.

— Где она? — вкладывая в свой голос непередаваемый по глубине трагизм, спросила сестра.

— В гостиной, — ответил Джаспер, напяливая на себя маску жертвы инквизиции. Неужели все так плохо?

— Белла, Белла, ты где? Это я, Элис… Белла! — минуя длинный коридор съемной квартиры, начала звать Элис.

Белла? Изабелла? Изабелла Свон?

Не веря собственным ушам, я прошел за сестрой в гостиную, где и увидел ту самую девушку, которая когда-то так часто снилась мне по ночам. Изабеллу. Она сидела спиной к двери, не знаю, каким образом ей удалось почувствовать мое присутствие, с чего вздумалось обернуться и скользнуть растерянно сухими глазами по моей фигуре. Ее взгляд остановился на мне лишь на секунду, а затем вновь вернулся к Элис. Тяжело вздохнув, я опустился в кресло. Я был ей совершенно не интересен. Так, молчаливое приложение к Элис, периодически появлявшееся и исчезавшее. Возможно, она даже имени моего не помнила уже. Зато я помнил, помнил с того самого дня, когда мы увиделись впервые.

Это было в конце осени. Я учился на первом курсе в Колумбийском университете и приехал в Сиэтл на День Благодарения. У Элис за неделю до того сломалась машина, поэтому сестра жутко обрадовалась мне, точнее моему серебристому "вольво". Сначала она просто требовала ключи, потом предприняла попытку их украсть, но я не сдавался, за что и был вскоре наказан: поехал с Эл по магазинам в качестве личного водителя. Не буду вспоминать, каким образом она этого добилась. У Элис свои методы, подвластные только ей.

— Мы сначала заедем за моей новой подругой Беллой, ты же не против, Эдвард? Она совсем недавно переехала с родителями в Сиэтл, — предупредила сестра, когда мы уже тронулись.

— Не против? Да я даже рад! Значит, у тебя есть подходящая компания, и мне можно будет остаться в машине, пока вы с Беллой покупаете новый гардероб, — как же я был тогда рад и как же ошибался в своих чувствах!

Все изменилось, стоило мне увидеть Изабеллу Свон. Ей было семнадцать, она училась с Элис в одном классе. Ее длинные темные волосы игривыми прядями выглядывали из-под смешной вязаной шапочки, наспех нахлобученной на голову, заспанное лицо горело румянцем, одетые в огромные варежки руки беспомощно пытались ухватиться за воздух — девушка поскользнулась на последней ступени крыльца и чуть не упала. Я успел вовремя: подхватил ее за ноги, но не рассчитал свои движения и шлепнулся на промерзшую землю, потеряв равновесие. Она приземлилась на меня сверху, накрыв мое лицо своими длинными волосами и обдав мятной свежестью жвачки.

— Черт! Какая же ты тяжелая! — промямлил тогда я как последний идиот, пытаясь освободить свою правую руку и хотя бы отчасти пошевелить ногой. Белла еще больше покраснела и попробовала встать. Она уперлась острыми локтями мне прямо в грудь. Я думал, что вот-вот задохнусь от нехватки кислорода, и, наверно, начал уже синеть. Меня спасла подбежавшая Элис. Сестра помогла нам обоим встать, отряхнуться и привести себя в порядок.

— Мне так жаль. Я такая неловкая, — пытаясь оправдаться, бормотала Белла.

— Неважно. Это всего лишь мой брат Эдвард. Не обращай на него внимание. Жутко скучный зануда, — мое сердце остановилось от этих слов. Зануда? Я? Она сказала это в присутствии девушки, которая мне почти понравилась, девушки, которую я, быть может, спас от вывиха или даже перелома.

Естественно, дальнейшего развития наше с Беллой знакомство не получило. Разве может быть достойное продолжение у истории при таком смазанном начале? Изабелла Свон вообще с тех пор предпочитала смотреть не на меня, а сквозь меня. Кто я? Всего лишь брат Элис. Могу забрать из клуба в середине ночи, могу помочь дотащить тяжелые пакеты от машины до дома. Я часто бывал в Сиэтле в тот год: приезжал на все праздники, иногда просто на выходные. Меня невидимой силой тянуло к Изабелле, но я даже самому себе в этом не мог признаться; каждый раз, садясь в машину или покупая очередной билет на самолет, пытался чем-то оправдаться. И только в мае я понял, каким же болваном был. В мае случилось настоящее несчастье. В мае я узнал, что у нее появился парень. Это было концом. Я же мог тогда сделать хотя бы шаг вперед, мог попробовать использовать свой призрачный шанс и признаться в чувствах, которые впервые так основательно заняли не только мою голову — всего меня. Но, будучи не просто придурком, а полным придурком, я все на свете успешно проморгал.

. . .

Я до сих пор помню во всех подробностях тот день, день, который мог бы стать самым важным в моей жизни. Я до последнего надеялась тогда на удачный исход. Заранее просчитав и взвесив практически все, я не учла лишь одного: того, что Эдвард Мейсен настолько безнадежен.

Итак, я вздумала соблазнить этого во всех смыслах непробиваемого придурка.

— Белла, зачем тебе это? Есть куча нормальных парней. Мой брат — это не вариант, ты уж поверь, — пискливо заявляла Элис. Я обычно прислушивалась к словам подруги, но сколько же можно! Хватит контролировать мою личную жизнь.

— Он мне нравится. Он красавчик, что бы ты ни говорила. И этот его вечно задумчивый взгляд, эта загадочность, — мечтательно протянула я, расплываясь в наивной улыбке.

— Загадочность и молчаливость — это от отсутствия умных мыслей в голове, которое умело компенсируется хорошим воспитанием и престижным дипломом, — холодно отрезала Элис.

— За что ты его так не любишь?

— Он называет меня малышкой и не доверяет ключи от машины, — нахмурившись, прошипела Элис.

— И все?

— Он вообще не воспринимает всерьез ни меня, ни все, что я делаю, — обиженный голос Элис начинал нервно дрожать. Я положила руку ей на коленку в попытке успокоить, но тут же отпрянула.

— Милая, это те самые чулки? — Элис кивнула. — И кого же ты сегодня будешь соблазнять на вечеринке?

— Сама знаешь. Блондина, — вздохнув, ответила подруга.

— Он какой-то скучный, — проговорила я осторожно. — Спокойный такой, словно не живой. Слушай, может, он зомби?

— Белла, давай договоримся: я не мешаю тебе обхаживать моего братца, знаю, ты уже несколько лет хочешь его себе заполучить, а ты не лезешь к Джасперу, каким бы скучным, бледным и неинтересным он тебе не казался, — грубо сказала Элис.

— Значит, я получаю благословение?

— Получаешь, у тебя все равно ничего с Эдвардом не выйдет. Если бы он хотел затащить тебя в постель, сделал бы это еще семь лет назад, когда вы познакомились, — ответила Элис с изрядной долей скептицизма.

Я тут же вспомнила наше с Эдвардом знакомство. Он назвал меня толстой. Ну, не толстой, тяжелой. Хотя, какая разница? Смысл-то один и тот же. Это было как в кошмаре: совершенно случайно встречаешь абсолютно идеального парня, живое воплощение мечты, он подобно рыцарю из старинного романа спасает тебя, подхватывает на руки, а потом… А потом этот волшебный принц падает, подкошенный твоим избыточным весом, и называет тебя жирной коровой. Это был конец! Я три недели ела только обезжиренный йогурт, пока мама не заметила и не сказала папе. У нас тогда состоялся крайне серьезный разговор. Мои родители не желали, чтобы их ребенок превратился в груду костей, обтянутых полупрозрачной кожей. Отец весь вечер требовал имя того мерзавца, из-за которого я так страдаю, а когда понял, что от меня ничего не добьется, стал трясти Элис, уже получившую к тому времени статус моей наилучшайшей подруги. Она долго надо мной смеялась. Долго и громко.

Мы довольно-таки часто виделись с Эдвардом в тот год, но он не проявлял и доли интереса, сама же я не хотела навязываться. У меня не было никакого желания получить еще один красочный комплимент. Потом появился Джейкоб. С ним было классно, но недолго. Следующим Элис посоветовала мне Тайлера. Я тогда уже училась в колледже. Мы встречались три года, а расстались из-за какой-то глупости. Суета сует. Последнего моего парня звали Майкл. У него были очень красивые глаза непередаваемого голубого оттенка. Это я была инициатором нашего разрыва. Он мне просто надоел. Элис сильно ругалась, запугивала меня тем, что рано или поздно я останусь совсем одна, превращусь в старую деву, любительницу кошек, маленьких диванных подушечек и сувенирных тарелок. Моя подруга славилась крайней убедительностью, и от ее слов становилось жутковато.

Эта вечеринка, на которую мы с Элис шли, была посвящена пятилетию нашего выпуска. Я вся буквально горела в предвкушении. Весь класс снова должен был собраться вместе. Я уже не всех помнила по именам, некоторых и вовсе не узнавала. Новые впечатления, старые знакомства. Это притягивало как магнитом. И еще Эдвард. Он учился в той же школе и решил составить нам с Элис компанию. По счастливой случайности Эдвард именно в те выходные приехал в Сиэтл навестить родителей.

Целая неделя прошла с тех пор, как я рассталась с Майклом. Будучи теперь абсолютно свободной, я задалась целью заполучить то, чего мне уже так давно мучительно хотелось. Во мне появилась та самая уверенность, которой раньше не хватало. Я жадно облизывала губы, поправляя короткое черное платье, и восторженно представляла, что и как всего лишь через несколько часов будет вытворять со мной он, Эдвард.

. . .

Я несколько лет пытался выкинуть Изабеллу Свон из своей головы. В последний раз мы виделись за два года до свадьбы. Элис потащила меня тогда на какую-то глупую вечеринку, где и бросила, наказав перед уходом присмотреть за уже прилично выпившей Беллой. Я был тогда счастлив? Да просто до потолка мечтал допрыгнуть! Утаскивать домой сильно пьяную девушку, свою бывшую первую любовь — этому же любой позавидует.

Она испортила обивку моей новой машины — ее слегка укачало на заднем сидении. Я был взбешен? Нет! Я радовался, что не посадил Беллу спереди, ибо при таком раскладе наверняка пострадали бы мои брюки и рубашка. Я уж не говорю о том, что подружку Элис к концу вечера стало заносить: она то и дело липла ко мне, норовила прижаться поплотнее и обнять покрепче, а еще периодически кричала своим знакомым и тем, кого принимала за своих знакомых:

— Смотрите все! Это Эдвард, Эдвард Мейсен, мой парень.

Я при этом только закатывал глаза, с мольбой обращая их к небу, и глупо улыбался, ловя сочувственные взгляды. А ведь кто-то мог подумать, что это я ее так напоил!

Самое страшное началось, когда мы добрались до ее квартиры. Сначала я хотел ее просто бросить перед домом: аккуратно вытащил из своей машины, поставил на ноги, прислонил, в общем, к кованой металлической ограде, чтобы не упала и не покалечилась. Довольно потирая руки, я медленно попятился назад, но не тут-то было! Изабелла вдруг очнулась и вцепилась в ворот моей рубахи своими длинными тонкими пальцами.

— Ты меня хочешь бросить? Ты… — заныла она жалобным голоском.

Во мне проснулись остатки совести, я решил довести Беллу до дверей квартиры, а потом и вовсе… решил там заночевать. Надо же было убедиться, что с ней действительно все хорошо. Должен же был кто-то охранять ее счастливый сон. Все вышло классно. Она включила какую-то веселенькую музыку — что-то из классики — и начала показывать стриптиз, ловко выгибая спину и ноги на высоком барном стуле. Потом мы смотрели фотографии ее бывших. Для каждого она завела отдельный альбом. Мне почему-то сразу представилось, что вот я тоже мог стать таким миленьким альбомчиком, пухлым или не очень. Она бы собрала туда все наши общие снимки, написала бы что-нибудь смешное на первой странице. Мне стало страшно. Я побоялся превратиться в бездушную пачку бумаги у нее в шкафу. И… я сбежал. Она в одних чулках стояла на пороге в попытке меня удержать. Немой вопрос светился в ее шоколадных глазах. И больше всего на свете я мечтал тогда остаться. Но страх перевесил.

. . .

— Что же нам теперь делать? — ныла Элис, обнимая Беллу за коленки. — Это должна была быть такая свадьба. Самая. Самая-самая.

— Должна, да не обязана, — равнодушно пожав плечами, сказала Белла.

Я чуть на месте не подпрыгнул от того холодка, которой сквозил в голосе этой девушки, так давно казавшейся мне совершенством.

— Тебя же бросили. Хотя бы поплачь приличия ради, — прокомментировал я, не сдержавшись. Слезы появились — заплакала Эл.

— Подумаешь, бросили. Меня уже как-то бросали, — змеей прошипела Изабелла, прожигая меня своим взглядом чуть ли не насквозь.

Она намекала на ту ночь после вечеринки, закончившуюся моим бесславным бегством? Я неловко поежился в своем кресле. А ведь за всю свою жизнь я ни разу никого не бросал! Они всегда уходили сами. Все. Кроме Беллы. Кроме той, кого я по-настоящему любил. Какая жестокая шутка! Просто насмешка какая-то над моими чувствами, желаниями, страхами, трусостью. Кто я после этого? Жалкое подобие самостоятельного взрослого человека, способного ответить за свои поступки. Плыву по течению всегда и со всеми, и только Белле рискнул показать характер. Это было два года назад. Я давно должен был забыть, она тоже, но… Всегда есть какое-то но, встающее между нами. Лучше бы она не помнила. Это бы меньше сейчас ранило меня.

— Тебя за день до свадьбы бросили. Это совсем другое, — я решил отбиваться.

— Я давно знала, что он крутит роман с этой Розали. У нее и грудь больше, и ноги длиннее, чем у меня, и вообще, он всегда предпочитал блондинок. А на свадьбе настояла Элис.

— Я? — виновато пискнула моя сестра.

— Угу, — кивнула Белла. — Ты же любишь всякие там миленькие торжества устраивать. Вот и будешь завтра стоять перед церковью — объяснять приехавшим гостям, что мероприятие отменяется.

Элис уверенно поднялась на ноги. Все ее слезы как ветром сдуло. Пританцовывая, она прошлась по комнате, сделав пару кругов, постояла перед окном, открывавшим живописный вид на соседние крыши, развернулась.

— Нет.

— Что, нет? — злобно спросила Белла.

— Мероприятие не отменяется, — твердо ответила Элис.

— Поедешь во Флориду Эммета догонять? — зевнув, поинтересовалась Белла.

— Можно и без Эммета… Эдвард на тебе женится.

— ЧТО? — спросили мы с Беллой практически одновременно. Я даже с кресла привстал от неожиданности. Нет, это ж надо — такое придумать.

— Эд, пива хочешь? — предложил Джаспер, неожиданно нарушивший своим появлением установившуюся в комнате тишину. Вместо ответа я лишь болезненно скривился. Какое тут пиво, когда тебя хотят женить! — Холодное, — не унимался блондин.

— А мне можно? — шепотом попросила Белла.

— Элис, ей можно? — Джаспер решил уточнить? Боится напоить невесту перед свадьбой и оказаться крайним?

— Нет, Джаспер, какого хрена? Ей вообще противопоказано пить, — вдруг сказал я. Или это был мой язык? Теперь все на меня смотрели. Мне хотелось под землю тогда провалиться, и не важно, что до этой самой земли лететь двенадцать этажей.

Элис подошла ко мне и похлопала по плечу.

— Вы поладите, ребята. Из вас выйдет отличная пара. Видишь, Эдвард, ты уже пытаешься начать проявлять заботу. И инициалы у тебя те же, что и у Эммета — не надо будет переделывать торт. А насчет смокинга не беспокойся. В крайнем случае, если ничего не подберем, Джаспер одолжит тебе свой. Правда, Джас?

Элис, она умеет быть такой милой и такой убедительной. И говорит она всегда спокойно и уверенно, если уж вобьет что-то в свою упрямую маленькую головку. Как я мог ей что-то ответить или же возразить?

— Этого не будет, Элис. Я не собираюсь выходить замуж за НЕГО только ради твоего удовольствия. На Эммета я еще согласилась, но с НИМ ты меня под венцом не увидишь! — жестокие слова Беллы были для меня как ледяной душ зимним утром. Насколько же она меня терпеть не может, что даже маленькому тирану, моей сестре, так открыто готова перечить?

— Почему? — развернувшись на сто восемьдесят градусов, спросила Эл.

— Потому.

— Белла, не веди себя как маленькая!

— Это ты ведешь себя как маленькая! — завопила Белла, сорвавшись за день в первый раз.

— Белла? В чем дело? — уже без своего фирменного напора в голосе спросила Элис. Несколько слезинок скатилось из-под темных ресниц. — Милая, ты плачешь? Беллз, мы же просто шутили.

Последняя фраза, похоже, оказалась последней каплей. Вскочив с дивана, Изабелла убежала в спальню Элис и Джаспера, где и заперлась.

— Это все из-за тебя, олух! — гневно бросила мне сестра.

Она около часа сидела под дверью: напевала что-то, нашептывала, пытаясь всеми правдами и неправдами выманить Беллу. Ничего не выходило.

— Она ведь там повеситься может, — шепнул мне на ухо Джаспер. — Или вены порежет.

Черт! У меня реально мурашки по спине побежали. Мой мозг начал интенсивно соображать. Слишком уж неприятной представлялась мысль о похоронах, в которые, если верить Джасперу, без особых проблем может превратиться запланированная свадьба.

. . .

Брошенная и никому ненужная, я лежала в чужой комнате на чужой кровати и смотрела в потолок. Элис под дверью насвистывала моего любимого Брамса. Я вспомнила, как когда-то неудачно раздевалась перед Эдвардом под эту самую мелодию. Тогда он сбежал. Я оказалась слишком пьяной или недостаточно красивой, недостаточно подходящей именно для него, впрочем, как и всегда. Всем нравлюсь, все меня вполне хотят, а он… Он смотрит холодно своими ослепительными глазами, такими же безразличными, как зеленое стекло бутылок с шампанским, которое я иногда втихую покупаю и пью одна, сама с собой.

Эммет, безропотный добрый медвежонок Эммет и тот сбежал. Ему надоели мои странности, взбесила фотография какого-то чужого незнакомого мужчины, которую он нашел в бумажнике, забытом мною на столе. Я удивилась его реакции. За девять лет я так привыкла к этому фото, которое когда-то так удачно украла из семейного альбома Мейсенов, случайно попавшего мне в руки. Каждый мой новый день, начинавшийся с покупки пончиков и кофе, был освещен спокойной зеленью ставших такими дорогими глаз. Никто мне больше не был нужен, ни за кого не хотелось держаться так, как за него, моего Эдварда, который всегда считал меня толстой, некрасивой, любящей выпить подружкой младшей сестры. Только так, не больше и не меньше.

Мне очень хотелось казаться сильной перед ним, не плакать и не биться в истерике из-за сорвавшейся свадьбы, из-за жизни, которая в последние годы складывается у меня исключительно криво и косо, из-за катастрофической нехватки его волшебных глаз. Но как я могла сдержаться, если даже в шутку сказанное предложение Элис о свадьбе, моей и его, вызывает такую реакцию у этого…

В окно кто-то постучал. Наверно, голуби прилетели.

Эдвард… Как он может столько лет игнорировать все те знаки…

Проклятый монотонный стук все никак не прекращался. Разочарованно вздохнув, я решила встать и подойти к окну. Там стоял Эдвард.

"Галлюцинация, — без единой эмоции пронеслось в голове. — Плод моего воображения".

Я отвернулась, чтобы вновь направиться к кровати. Стоило мне сделать это, как по стеклу заколотили с такой силой, что то лишь чудом не разбилось.

Я отодвинула в сторону тяжелую штору и увидела узкую дверь, ведущую на балкон. Там-то и стоял Эдвард Мейсен, чтоб его…

— Как ты здесь оказался? — спросила я, кинув беглый взгляд вниз. Там быстро мелькали проезжавшие по улице машины, казавшие игрушечными с той высоты, на которой мы с Эдвардом сейчас находились.

— Извини, мне не очень хочется это вспоминать. Как-нибудь в другой раз, — ответил он спокойно, лишь пожав слегка плечами. Как же он был сейчас прекрасен. Сейчас? А когда же этот мартовский кот не был великолепен? Когда? Его пышущие здоровым румянцем щеки, тронутые едва заметными ямочками, его растянутые в фирменной кривоватой улыбке губы, густые брови, приподнятые в немом вопросе, бронзовые волосы, раздуваемые во все стороны ветром.

— Зачем ты здесь? — спросила я.

— Элис напевает под дверью какую-то мелодию. Я не знаю, кто композитор, зато знаком с девушкой, которая превосходно танцует под этот жалобный плач скрипки, — я покраснела, мои щеки горели огнем, нос, лоб, шея… скорее всего, я полностью покрылась красным. Я теперь как рак или как помидор. Это в зависимости от того, что Эдвард больше любит.

— Это же веселая мелодия. И там не только скрипка, — пробормотала я.

— Может, и веселая. Но у Элис получается уж очень грустно.

— Так ты пришел поговорить о музыке?

Он ничего не ответил. Просто стоял там и смотрел мне прямо в глаза, а потом наклонился и робко прикоснулся к моим губам своими. Для меня это стало маленьким затмением, моим собственным затмением вдруг остановившегося в груди сердца, похолодевших пальцев, ставших ватными ног.

— Что это было? — придя в себя, решила я спросить.

— Репетиция первого поцелуя. Тебе, вообще-то, полагается знать, что жених и невеста делают после того, как священник объявляет их мужем и женой.

Я сделала шаг назад и вцепилась рукой в открытую дверь.

— Ты продолжаешь глупые шутки Элис? Поставил себе цель свести меня с ума? — теряя самообладание, выкрикнула я прямо в эти наглые зеленые глаза.

— Что ты, Изабелла? Я пытаюсь сделать тебе предложение, только вот у меня плохо пока получается. Понимаешь, это в первый раз… — продолжил он все с той же мерзкой улыбкой. Я среагировала быстро: одним ловким движением проскользнула обратно в комнату и захлопнула дверь, причем так сильно, что даже стекло задрожало. Он что-то пробовал кричать, пафосно жестикулировал. Я только дернула штору. Все! Прощай, Эдвард Мейсен. Исчезни.

Я еще долго лежала потом в слезах на кровати, а через некоторое время незаметно для самой себя заснула, точнее, провалилась в черную бездну забытья.

Очнувшись в темноте наступившей ночи, я тоскливо подошла к все еще зашторенному окну, распахнула дверь, позволила ночному ветерку подхватить мои распущенные волосы, позволила… нет, эти горячие руки, обхватившие меня за талию, это пьянящее дыхание, обжигающее шею.

— Хотела от меня избавиться? — прошептал Эдвард. — Попалась, птичка.

Он усмехнулся и утащил меня с балкона. Сколько часов он там провел, дожидаясь? Зачем он делает все это?

— А теперь ты скажешь, за что все это время точишь на меня зуб, — гневно прошипел порядком замерзший за ночь Эдвард, грубо кидая меня на кровать. Приподнявшись на локтях, я попробовала собраться с мыслями.

— За что? За то, что я тебе не нравлюсь…

— С чего ты взяла, Белла? Мне все нравятся.

— Вот именно! Элис мне сотню раз говорила, что ты трахаешь, все, что шевелится… Кроме меня.

— Эта… эта… Элис… тебе такое сказала? — он развернулся, сделав пару печальных шагов обратно к окну. — Я ее убью. Придушу собственными руками. И любой суд меня оправдает.

— Разве это не правда?

— А если правда, то что? Ты хотела получить от меня секс? Я для этого тебе был нужен?

— Но ты сбежал. Я оказалась недостаточно хороша.

Эдвард нервно просунул руки в карманы штанов и начал что-то насвистывать. Брамса?

— Да я просто испугался…

— Испугался? Скажи кому-нибудь другому.

— А ты сама подумай! Тебя тогда бросил парень…

— Я сама его бросила. Майкла я бросила сама!

— Ты напилась до беспамятства и испортила обивку в моей новой машине.

— Значит, я этим тебе не угодила?

— Я тебя люблю, — сказал он неожиданно. Это звучало все так же резко, как и обвинения, которые он только что бросал, и было таким… особенным, таким… романтичным, таким… настоящим, что мне захотелось поверить. А почему бы и нет? Ни этого ли я столько лет от него ждала? Я молчала, в полной тишине наблюдала за тем, как он, опустившись на одно колено, достал из кармана заветную коробочку бледно-голубого цвета. Кольцо Элис, то, которое Джаспер для нее недавно заказал… Нет. Не оно. Я улыбаюсь. На дорогом белом атласе лежит нечто почти круглой формы, скрученное из конфетных фантиков и цветной фольги.

— Изабелла, будь моей женой. Пожалуйста. Я, конечно, понимаю, что я не подарок, и ты достойна большего. Но ведь я могу хотя бы попытаться? Возможно, это мой последний шанс? Тем более твой жених сбежал, и Элис так беспокоится о торте…

— Он стоит почти две тысячи долларов, вот она и волнуется, — не сдержавшись, перебиваю я.

— Правда? Это же чертовски дорого? На чем я остановился… Торт… Проехали. Сегодня мы ездили в свадебный салон, я случайно увидел твой букет из лилий. Его тоже будет жалко выбрасывать на помойку. И все эти гости. Хотя, черт с ними, с гостями! Я действительно склонен трахать все, что шевелится, как мудро подметила Элис. Но с тобой, с тобой все по-другому. Тебя я люблю, — он явно волновался, выговаривая эту до ужаса глупую речь, я видела, как маленькие капельки пота стекают у него со лба, как еле заметно дрожат кончики пальцев.

— Я согласна. Мне нравится твое кольцо, — тихо прошептала я. — И образ мыслей. Только у меня есть одно условие, — Эдвард напрягся. — Одной твоей любви мне будет мало. Секса я тоже хочу.

. . .

Утро воскресенья началось для меня с криков Джаспера. Стоп. Джаспер кричит? Ну, надо же!

— Вы сожрали мои конфеты! Как вы могли? Это же… это…

— Джаспер, Джаспер, успокойся, — заливалась колокольчиком Элис, зажимая раскаленной плойкой очередную прядь волос. — Джаспер, дыши. Все хорошо. Сколько раз я тебе говорила, что прятать конфеты на балконе невероятно глупо.

— Элис, они даже фантики оставили прямо в коробке. Это же свинство, настоящее свинство, — голосом обиженного ребенка продолжал вопить блондин.

Действительно, такая глупость устраивать на балконе тайник. Вот придурок. Мои слипшиеся со сна глаза с трудом окончательно открылись. А что эти двое здесь делают? Это Белла их впустила? Черт! Белла…

— Как я выгляжу? — бодро спросила она у Элис, появившись из ванной.

— Прелесть, — пропела сестра, поправляя воздушные оборки на роскошном платье. — Эдвард, мать твою, когда ты уже поднимешь свою ленивую задницу? Забыл, что у тебя сегодня свадьба?

Свадьба? Какая свадьба?

— Что, кайфово было ночью с моих волшебных конфеток? — больно ущипнув за плечо, злобно прошептал мне на ухо Джаспер.

Кайфово? Не то слово, приятель!

. . .

— Я помню тот свадебный торт из восхитительных взбитых сливок. Он пах ванилью и непередаваемо волшебно смотрелся на твоем раскрасневшемся лице. Я помню, как ловко слизывал остатки лакомства с твоих щек, пока неугомонная Элис возилась с платьем, помню, как ты обзывала меня похотливым кобелем и скотиной. Солнышко мое, сладкая, любимая Изабелла… — продолжал рассказывать я.

— Я тебя и похлеще тогда называла! Сам виноват! Успеть в свое время переспать почти со всеми подружками невесты, — возмущалась Белла.

— Я, кажется, уже просил за это прощение.

— А за то, что запустил в меня тортом через весь зал? — ну, на это я только рассмеялся, впрочем, как и тогда.


End file.
